The present invention generally relates to an injector training device and, more particularly, to a training device for an auto-injector.
Automatic injectors are devices for enabling an individual to self-administer a dosage of a liquid medicament subcutaneously or intramuscularly.
A typical auto-injector has a housing, inside of which is a cartridge containing medicament. During use, a needle extends from the auto-injector into the user such that the medicament is subsequently forced through the needle and into the user. After delivery of the dose of medicament into the injection site, a needle shield may safely cover and shield the used needle tip from further use. In other auto-injectors, the device is needleless and the medicament is delivered through the skin by a jet injection.
It is often important that the user of an auto-injector learn its proper operation and become comfortable with its use. Users should not hesitate to inject themselves, either from fear of using the device or for lack of knowledge in the proper use of the device, especially during a critical moment when an injection is required. However, it is impractical for individuals to train with automatic injectors by repeatedly injecting themselves. Thus, there is a need for a device that simulates the operation of an auto-injector whereby the user can practice and become familiar with the auto-injector's operation prior to dispensing any medicament. Training with such a device may help to prevent improper administering of the medicament, improper orienting of the auto-injector, and premature removal of the auto-injector prior to the full dispensing of the medicament.